The present invention relates to a bubble generator for producing cellular concrete. More particularly the present invention relates to a bubble generator having particles in its housing main body, the uniformity of bubbles of frother solution for producing cellular concrete is improved by the use of such generator.
The light weight, heat insulation, fire resistance, and sound insulation of cellular concrete manufacture have allowed it to find a definite niche in the field of building material.
The process of producing cellular concrete manufacture is generally divided into two: (1) to make a cement paste foam in a form after mixing all the ingredients and (2) to mix a cement mortar with a bubbled frother solution, followed by casting this cellular concrete paste into a form. The latter method is widely used since it can make it easy to manufacture the desired form of cellular concrete. However, this process has a difficulty of controlling the flow of aerated concrete slurry or causing defoaming during the mixing.
It is well known that the mechanical strength of cellular concrete manufacture depend greatly upon the uniformity of bubbles formed in the frother solution. The conventional bubble generator, however, is not entirely satisfactory in generating uniform and strong bubbles of frother solution.
For this reason, surface active agents or decomposition products of keratin-type proteins are commonly used as frother. And also, Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-5673 provides process in which cellular concrete is produced by addition of anionic surface active agents during or just after mixing a cement mortar with a bubbled, high-viscous frother solution. The use of thickeners in the frother solution is also proposed.
However, the use of such additives as frother has not made the mechanical strength of cellular concrete manufacture sufficiently higher.